


The Kitchen Phantom

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Can Cook, Eren can clean well, Eren is too, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Levi Enjoys this yes, M/M, Porn, Smut, i don't know what to say, sexy times with really horny Levi, soft, yum yum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has recently discovered that Mondays are wonderful. Beautifully clean forks and knives and plates and amazing food. He decides he's got to find out who this Kitchen Phantom is, the trouble is the Kitchen Phantom has already found him.</p><p>Or, the one where Eren seduces Levi secretly through food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitchen Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on this webby! Pls do a read.

Levi disliked the idea of other people cleaning. In fact, he would rather do it himself. Other people always screwed it up, leaving dirt stains or streaks or grime on whatever the fuck it was that they were supposedly cleaning. He hated it. But he could do nothing about it. It had been Erwin's decision to make the brats take turns washing the dishes and cooking the meals everyday.

What a terrible fucking idea.

He stomped into the dining hall behind Hange, who was positively shaking from excitement, though from what he couldn't guess, nor did he want to. He sure wasn't excited for another fucking day of disgusting food and improperly cleaned utensils and plates. He sat down stiffly for breakfast and tried to ignore Hanges cooing.

He didn't manage for very long before she grabbed his arm and shook it, drawing his attention from Jeagers missing seat. That little shit better not be mucking around again or he was going to beat him the fuck up. Hange held up a fork in front of his face and his gaze slid past it to hers with a scowl.

"What?"

"Levi look at this fork! It's so clean!" Hange squealed. Levi's gave fixed upon the indeed very clean fork. He raised an eyebrow, looking down at his immaculately clean utensils. Even his plate was as clean as a flipping whistle. "It must be the Kitchen Phantom!"

"Did you just say Kitchen Phantom? What the fuck is that?" Levi frowned at her. Everyone at the table went silent as they all looked at him disbelievingly. "What?"

"We thought for sure you'd know about this, considering it's it your area of expertise and all," Erwin said smugly from across the table. Levi didn't bother with a response.

"The Kitchen Phantom has been going on for a while now. Every day of the month has been assigned to a different cadet, except Mondays. We had a special person who would come in and clean every Monday, incase the cadets didn't clean up themselves, but he was killed . . . " Petra supplied helpfully, from the next table over. "We never were able to refill the space and were about to reassign a cadet to that day when all the silverware, plates, pots, pans and entire kitchen basically started becoming scrubbed clean on Mondays. But not just clean, like sparkling 'I-could-eat-off-this-floor' clean."

"After two weeks, food started appearing on the Mondays too. Good food too. Ravioli, chicken pot pie, garlic steak . . . things that are hard to make even with all the ingredients required, nun-the-less what we have," Hange continued. Levi crossed his legs and leaned forward, interest peaked. "And no one knows who it is. They come in the middle of the night while no one is watching. We've set up night watchers, but they fall asleep before he or she gets there, or they are somehow locked into closets or blindfolded and tied."

"I gave the order to stop investigation and just accept it," Erwin shrugged. He tucked into a bowl of oatmeal infront of him. In fact, Levi noticed, everyone was eating oatmeal. A moment later Erwin sighed, "Damn, the phantom even makes good oatmeal."

Levi picked up his sparkling clean spoon and took a small bite of his. Damn, it was good. How the fuck did he not know about this before? Oh. Right. Monday was his lock himself in a room and get-all-the-paperwork-for-the-week-done day. No wonder he didn't know about this.

But he knew now. He soon finished off his oatmeal with a regretfully small last spoonful before pushing the bowl away, empty for the first time since he could remember. Hange gave him a knowing smile, starting on her second bowl. Levi huffed, ignoring her.

For lunch they had tomato soup with shredded cheese on top and fresh baked bread. As he sidled up the the counter to grab his, Levi tried to peak in the kitchen and see who it was, but to no avail. He couldn't see anything. He sat down just as Jaeger burst through the door, red faced and grabbed the last tray. He sat beside his friends and started talking, ignoring his food. Levi was slightly miffed at that, but soon forgot as he lost himself in the food. He didn't even look up at Hanges smirking face this time.

At the end of the meal he stood, noticing that Jaeger still hadn't eaten and was in fact giving it away to Kirchstein, who looked pleased. Dumb brat. Levi threw down his napkin and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him expectantly. Even Jaeger.

"To this- this Kitchen Phantom, whoever the hell you are- I want to make a request for next week. I want my breakfast to be pancakes. With butter and syrup. Got that?" No one answered, not that he really expected it anyways. He stalked out of the room and left for his office, promising himself he would come for dinner.

Dinner was lovely as well. It was garlic cooked potatoes, Panang Crispy Fish curry over perfectly cooked steamed rice and butter cooked carrots. Levi would like to say he didn't swallow it whole, but unfortunately he did. And he didn't even acknowledge Hange, least of all her damn grin.

He was in such a good mood as he walked Jaeger down to his chambers, he even started up a conversation.

"What do you know of the Kitchen Phantom?" Levi asked, twirling the key around his finger. Jaeger let out a laugh much to his surprise. He watched the teal eyes wrinkle up in a smile. "What?"

"What makes you think I'd know anything about that, Lance Corporal sir?"

"Well Jeager, I'd assume someone in the barracks would know about someone else sneaking out on Monday nights to clean the kitchen and make meals all day," Levi snapped, opening up the door. Jeager shuffled in before dropping onto the bed.

"I don't sleep in the barracks. I wouldn't notice, sir, if someone snuck out."

"I can see that, shitty brat."

"Sir?" Jaeger called before Levi shut the door. Levi held it open, raising an eyebrow at Jaeger. "Do you really think that the Kitchen Phantom will take requests like that and make you pancakes?"

"He better, or I'll find him and make him make me pancakes."

 

Everyone suffered through a week of shitty food and dirty silverwares before Monday rolled around again and everyone waited anxiously for Captain Levi to walk in. Everyone today got crispy bacon and incredible scrambled eggs with buttered toast. Jams littered every table and people ate eagerly.

Except for Captain Levi's seat. A little white bowl with a lid and a small pouring beaker stood on his table. Hange had shooed away everyone who came to inspect. Levi rolled in ten minutes late, calm and perfectly dressed. He sidled up to the window and stood, back tense. Everyone held in a collective gasp. He turned and looked incredibly smug for someone who's face never changes.

In his hand was a stack of six perfectly fluffy and golden pancakes. He walked faster than usual back to his table, though careful not to jostle the pancakes. He opened the little bowl to find thick slices of real butter and looked in the beaker to find dark, rich, bronze colored syrup. He quickly buttered his pancakes and doused them with syrup.

He had to fight back a moan on the first mouthful. And he ate, Every. Single. One. He sat back with a loud sigh when he finished, looking longingly at the crumbs on his plate. No. He couldn't sink that low. He left with Hange, who complained about his special treatment, and went back to his office to do paperwork, waiting eagerly for lunch.

Lunch was hamburgers. Not just any hamburgers, the best hamburgers. Blue cheese hamburgers with caramelized onions, lettuce, tomato and spicy ranch on a crisp, freshly made roll. On the side were homemade sweet potato fries. Levi was pleased to know his was the only one cut into four equal pieces to minimize messiness. He could have grinned at Hange's pout and Erwin's slight frown, except for the fact his mouth was currently stuffed with the most amazing thing ever.

Dinner was even better. Korean/Japanese fusion Pho (rice noodle soup) with chicken and chopped up veggies and tofu pieces. Levi knew whoever was making this would have to be making most of this from scratch. He was a little disappointed to see there was nothing different about his dish than anyone else's.

"Heichou, what's that in your fork there?" Petra asked through a mouthful of noodles. Levi looked down at the piece of paper wedge between the teeth of his fork. He pulled it out, raising an eyebrow. He unraveled it, and immediately had to put it down and put a hand over his face to hide his blush.

_Any requests for next week O'Captain, My Captain?_

_You can request more than just food._

Levi hid his blush until he was sure it was gone and started on his bowl of Pho, smiling to himself. Jaeger ran in a moment later, followed swiftly by Reiner. They gave each other a look before sitting. Levi raised an eyebrow. Reiner? God, he fucking hoped not.

After he slurped up the last of his Pho, he stood, fighting off drowsiness, and cleared his throat. Everyone stared and he said, "I'd like eggs benedict next Monday."

And with that he walked out. He heard Hange scream something about blueberry muffins before she ran out behind him, wondering out loud wether or no she would get anything next Monday. Levi shrugged, looking forward to it.

He walked Jaeger down to his cell and as he began to lock him in, the kid called out to him again. "What is it, shitty brat?"

"Why do you think the phantom treated you differently today sir?" Jaeger asked, looking up at him from his bed earnestly. Levi leaned against the wall, hip cocked, eyes narrowed.

"Maybe because I asked he or she to. I don't know," Levi shrugged. He gazed at the boy, eyes narrowing more. "Why do you think so? Do you think that he or she will make Hange muffins?"

"I think it's because that person wants to show off, Heichou, and maybe. So what if that person makes Hange-san muffins?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Levi grunted low in his throat. He was about to close the door when he remembered his question.

"It's not Reiner Braun is it?" Levi asked, looking warily back at the kid, who blanched before giving a weak smile.

"That guy can't cook, sir. I wouldn't put your bets on him to be it."

Levi nodded before closing the door. He looked back through the bars on second thought and said "G'night brat." He got a quiet goodnight back. He fell into his own bed the moment he got into his room, shucking off his pants and burrowing under the covers. The Pho settled nicely in his stomach and spread through his body like an inverted hug.

He went to sleep instantly.

 

All week long, as everyone suffered in silence for Monday, Levi continued to throw Jaeger names, wanting to see if he could guess which one. It was Sunday night before the kid snapped.

Levi found himself pressed up agains the wall, large, hot hands on either side of his head. Jaeger's body heat radiated off of him as he leaned in close to Levi, teal eyes narrowed. Levi's heart thumped wildly in his chest, much onto his anger.

"Corporal, you are really starting to annoy me," the boy's breath whispered past his ear and sent a shiver down his spine. The body was hot against his and his hands fisted at his sides as lips brushed against his ear, whispering, "Especially with these, frankly, pitiful excuses for guesses. Before you guess next time, really, really look at everyone in this building and then decide."

Levi held in a gasp at the kid's low voice in his ears. He could have keened at the loss of the body heat in cold night. Jaeger seemed to notice and let a small smile work it's way along his face. He gave his Captain a smirk over his shoulder as he walked away.

"I'll be waiting for your next guess, sir."

 

Monday rolled around and everyone was buzzing with excitement as the doors to the dining halls opened. Levi didn't even bother going to the counter, to today's cheese and steak omelette, and made a bee line right to his seat, seeing a plate on it already.

Hange plunked her plate down next to Levi, and glanced at Levi's. She gasped as they both looked down at the perfection. It looked beautiful. The golden brown English muffin halves, the generous slices of ham, poached eggs and thick, creamy hollandaise sauce poured over the top. It certainly looked perfect.

"God, it looks amazing," Hange said, groaning in jealousy. She looked down at her omelette. "I didn't even get my muffin."

"The true success is in the taste," Levi shrugged. In contradiction to his cool response, he jiggled his leg under the table in excitement. He couldn't help the feeling of smugness blooming inside his chest as he looked down at her muffin less plate.

He knew though, the moment he sunk his knife into the stack of pure beauty, that it was cooked perfectly. The gush of yoke from the egg, the resistance of the ham and the crunch of the English muffin. It was perfect.

He took a bite as Erwin, Hange and his squad all watched. The hollandaise sauce seeped over his tongue and he let out a small noise of appreciation. The hot food in his mouth melted him to his seat and everyone at the table looked on in jealousy. Though their omelets were no less amazing, they were jealous of his special treatment.

But as they all sat, pushing away their plates, no one commented on the long pale finger that swiped up a bit of the thick, rich sauce and the pale or the thin mouth that sucked it off. Suddenly Jeagers blond friend Arlet stood in front of them, looking nervous.

"What is it, cadet?" Erwin asked. Arlet jumped, but held out a napkin to Hange, bowing. Hange looked at it, eyes wide.

"The phantom said he's sorry he only had enough extra blueberries today to make you one muffin," Arlet said quietly. Hange took the napkin and unwrapped one beautiful muffin. She squealed in delight, ripping into the fluffy muffin and devouring it whole. Levi zeroed in on it, eyebrows furrowed and jealousy curling in his stomach.

"Arlet. The Kitchen Phantom is a male?" He inquired. Arlet blushed red, stuttering out half words and shifting from leg to leg. "You said 'he' didn't have enough blueberries. Do you know who it is? I order you to tell me."

"Sir if I told you it wouldn't be a secret!" Arlet squeaked, bowing and darting away. Levi looked down at his plate and decided tonight he would stay up all night to see this Phantom. He needed to know.

Lunch was just as good. As Levi sat down, he realized a pot of tea and a cup stood at his table. He had come to notice these few weeks that on Mondays he never had tea, maybe because he was to focused on paperwork and incredible food it just slipped his mind. He noticed his pot had been scrubbed meticulously clean. Instead of the usual dull white it fluorescent white, and his cup had no line stains where the tea had settled into it. It was perfectly clean.

The tea was wonderful as well. A blend of cinnamon and camomile which warmed him to the core on this particularly chilly winter day. The hot bowls of chowder silenced everyone in the mess hall as they all leaned closer, trying to soak up the warmth of the rising steam as they ate. As he stood to go to office, ignoring Petra's and Aruro's bickering about who gets to train Jeager today, he noticed a piece of paper and a pen laying next to his now empty pot of tea.

_How did you like today's tea, Captain?_

He smiled to himself, picked up the pen and looked around, making sure no one saw him scrawl, ' _Excellent_ ' on the paper.

Dinner was red curry with tender beef over steamed rice. Dessert was a different story. This meal came with an after dish of cream tart with caramelized berries. Hange exclaimed that this is probably why she only got one muffin. Levi felt jealousy curl in his stomach again, but ignored it in favor of looking for a note he was sure would be there.

Sure enough a little piece of paper lay next to his second fork. He uncurled it, holding in a smile. He read it quickly before cocking his head.

_'What would you like for your birthday?'_

He had to think about that for a couple of moments as everyone ate their tarts eagerly. His birthday was in a week, but he had just assumed this kitchen phantom would be too busy on that Christmas Monday with the grand feast that it wouldn't make anything for him. Then he frowned. No one outside his squad knew his birthday. He looked around at his table of people, suddenly wondering if one of them was the kitchen phantom. He pursed his lips, considering it.

Couldn't be. Not one of them could clean this well and he knew none could cook this well. He glanced over at Jeagers seat. The boy was handing his tart off to Kirchtein again. Levi pursed his lips and made sure no one at his table watched him write down ' _You._ '

 

He locked Jaeger up for the night, who said nothing to him and squawked in response to his 'Goodnight.' He gave the kid a look, but said nothing, as he had his eyes firmly fixed on the floor. He left and instead of turning down the corridor that lead to his room, he turned down the one that lead to the kitchen. He walked into the messy kitchen and sat in the only chair, waiting for the kitchen phantom.

It was half an hour before he heard the door behind him open. He turned abruptly to look, but a warm hand came up and cupped his eyes, cutting off his vision. A low chuckle danced across his ear as a silky cloth was tied around his eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" Levi asked as another silky cloth was tied around his hands. He felt the tickle of hair against his neck and a tongue traced the shell of his ear, and he groaned.

"I'm keeping the surprise until next week. You said you wanted me for your birthday didn't you? Naughty boys who try and peek at their presents get punished," the voice whispered in his ear, teeth pressed down onto his lobe. He shook in the seat and tried fruitlessly to figure out whose voice it was from the whisper.

The hands on his shoulders disappeared and he heard the small clinks and bangs of pots and plates being dumped into the sink. The sounds of trickling water, the hot steam rising into the air and the sent of rosemary mint let him know that the person had started to wash the dishes. He sighed in disappointment. Who ever is was seemed to notice.

"If I untie you, promise not to move or peek? I'll make you tea."

"Yes yes," Levi sighed impatiently. Hot hands slid down his arms to the restricting cloth and lazily undid it, hands traveling back up his arms where the person slipped it around his neck, pulling back. He leaned back, trying to relieve the sudden constriction on his throat.

Suddenly a pair of lips ghosted across his own and though he was surprised, he pressed up into it. His arms came around, tangling into the incredibly soft hair, pressing the mouth closer to his own. He groaned in frustration when the person moved back.

"You'll have to wait. Only another week," the voice drawled in his ear, cloth loosening around his neck. He leaned forward with another sigh. The kettle went off and he sensed the person moving away. A few seconds later a warm cup of tea was pressed into his hand and the person moved away to continue to wash the dishes.

He knew it was weird, letting a complete stranger kiss him like that, but this person was so clean. He could taste the toothpaste from a recent and thorough brushing which meant good hygiene. He had smelled the fresh clean scent of someone who had also showered recently, but that confused him. He didn't know anyone in the building who showered at night. Only the morning.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the person in question began to hum low in his throat. It was a bery pleasant sound. Small words escaped past the lips and Levi listened closely, wondering if the song was a clue to who it was.

"Turn me loose . . . on my knees . . . making love to whoever I please . . ." The male whispered under his breath, humming between the words. Levi abruptly set down his cup, jealousy taking the reins as he stood, feeling his way over to the male and wrapping his arms around the waist, feeling it jerk in surprise. The person was much taller than him, nicely muscled, but soft in comparison to him, and with incredibly hot skin, but he pulled them closer, pressing his face between the shoulder blades.

"Don't. Don't sing that song," He muttered. Damp hands rested on top of his, fingers lacing through his and pulling him closer. He felt the hum of agreement more than heard it. His hands traveled lower, about to slip onto the persons crotch before the hands pulled him to a stop, prying his arms off. He gave a grunt of protest, but was suddenly grabbed around the waist and lifted onto the counter, the person between his legs.

"It's so hard to patient with you," The voice whispered breathlessly in his ear. He groaned, finding the persons neck and pulling them close. Apparently the person turned their head to the side because he only managed to kiss the cheek. He growled in frustration. "You don't even know who I am."

"You're perfect," He growled back before grabbing the face and pulling them close, crashing their lips together. The other pulled back as soon as his tongue swiped across their lip. He followed, trying to kiss again, but was stopped by the hands rubbing his thighs. "I don't want you to take any special requests from anyone else."

"Ah, jealous are we? Hange liked my muffins just fine," The voice chuckled. Levi frowned, grasping the shoulders hard.

"No. Only me."

"So childish. Whatever you say, _Levi,"_ The voice growled his name. He nearly jumped off the table to get to the person, who smiled against his lips, but pulled back again. "I tell you what. We will play a game. If you win, I let you kiss me however you want today instead of waiting until next week. If I win, I will forcibly manhandle you out of this kitchen and lock the door."

"What kind of game?"

"A tasting game."

"A tasting game?" Levi asked dubiously. The hands caressed his thighs, dangerously close to his cock. He leaned into the touch.

"Yes. A tasting game. I'll pick out ten things for you to taste and you have to guess every single one correctly for you to win," The voice said, tongue darting out to lick his jaw. He jumped, wrapping his legs around the person, trapping them. They didn't seem to mind.

"Deal," He whispered. The person chuckled and extracted themselves from his legs. He heard them open a few cupboards and the fridge before walking back and settling in between his legs again.

"Open," The voice commanded. He shuddered, opening his mouth. Something landed on his tongue and he closed his mouth, rolling it around.

"Blueberry," He said, swallowing it. The fingers prodded at his mouth and he opened it again. Something wet landed on his tounge. "Vanilla Pudding." He opened his mouth and closed it as something landed on it. "Dried mango."

It went on for a little. Cookie dough, chocolate, sugar, honey, toffee and strawberry. He opened his mouth for the last one but heard a chuckle.

"Close your mouth," The voice whispered in his ear. He closed it, slightly confused. Something touched his mouth slowly after a second and he gasped as the mans lips pressed against his. He leaned into it, surprised when the person licked along his lip. He opened his mouth eagerly and shivered as cold liquid pour into his mouth, accompanied by the long awaited tongue. The cold liquid dribbled down his chin, but he didn't care, swallowing it and wrapping his arms around the person.

He tried to compete with the tongue but was taken back when it easily slipped into his mouth and thoroughly lavished it. It was a fucking fantastic kiss and he ended up completely wrapped up in the person, loosing himself in the slow grind of hips against his.

He couldn't catch enough air as the person leaned back, kissing along his jaw. He moaned softly, pulling them closer for another kiss. The person dodged and instead grabbed his hands, pulling him back and pining him to the table.

"What was it?" the voice asked lowly, obviously just turned on as much as he was. His heart leapt as he tried to recall what it was. "I seriously fucking hope you know because I'm dying right now."

"Oh shit," He breathed, searching his brain frantically. He licked his lips, trying to see if any still remained, but to no avail. He went limp under the person and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know."

"Thats too bad. God dammit. I'm gonna . . . think about you all fucking night," The voice breathed in his ear. "Looks like you have to wait and just imagine me until next week."

"No please!" Levi said, trying to wiggle out of the persons grip. He struggled in the grip as he was lifted up and frantically tried to shake his blindfold off. He was unceremoniously set down and pushed. He ripped the blindfold off as the door slammed shut. He kicked and beat at the door and tried to peek in the window, but a piece of paper went up over it, blocking his sight.

But he caught one thing. _Brown hair._

 

He tried not to, but he stared at every brown haired person who passed him by in the halls. But they were either too short or not the right build, or _female._ It was disgruntling to know he couldn't pick this person out from everyone he knew.

He suffered through Tuesdays shitty meals and Wednesdays, he ate nothing but apples on Thursday and Friday, not willing to sit through the shitty ass food. Though he noticed that Jeager didn't eat on any of these day either. Was he starving himself to death? Levi was going to have to talk to him about that. Then Levi frowned, wondering, ' _why the hell do I care?'._ He looked away and pushed his half-full plate away.

The fucking sucks.

 

By Saturday he was in a bad fucking mood and snapped at everyone who talked to him, or even looked at him. Petra asked nicely if he would mind locking Jaeger away today because she had to train someone who was having trouble with a new maneuver. He snatched the key from her and stalked away to find the shitty brat.

The trouble was, he couldn't find the damn brat anywhere. And he searched _everywhere_. He eventually met Hange in the hall, who was whistling happily.

"Looking for Eren?" She asked, looking at him curiously when he asked her where he was. She frowned. "Levi I thought you knew that he always showered at night. He never wakes up early enough and never has time during the day between training and our experiments."

"He showers at night?" Levi asked sharply. Hange nodded. "And he's showering right now?"

"Should be. He always takes for flipping ever to shower too. Then spends a ridiculous amount of time brushing his teeth. We talked about to see if it was a side effect of being a Titan, which it wasn't," Hange shrugged.

"Whatever shitty glasses," Levi grumbled, stalking down the hall to the shower room. Sure enough he heard the shower running. He opened the door, preparing to yell at the brat, but a wall of steam spilled over him and the sound of humming shocked him into silence.

He tried to make out what Jaeger was humming, because it sounded so familiar, but gave up, seeing the boy showering. Levi leaned against the counter, watching the boy. It was actually kind of sensual.

Jaegers long neck stretched out, hands running through his hair as steam curled up around him. His broad shoulders flexed as he reached for more soap. Levi coughed, having to look away and muttered, "Hurry up Jaeger."

"Of course, Captain," the younger man said lowly. Jaeger rubbed his whole body down and stood in the spray of the water. Levi's eyes traced a large drop of water down the young mans tan back.

The boy shut off the water and grabbed a towel, dried himself off and pulled on his white pants, before stepping out from behind the door of the shower. He moved closer to the Captain who raised an eyebrow as he stopped right in front of him. Levi's breathing hitched as Jaeger suddenly bent forward, placing his hands on either side of his hips, trapping him against the counter.

"You're standing in front of my toothbrush, _sir,"_ The boy whispered in his ear. Levi felt a shiver run down his spine as he moved away. Jaeger grabbed the toothbrush and began to brush his teeth.

Levi noticed that the boy took extra care to brush the backs of his teeth, his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Jaeger looked over, raising an eyebrow at his captain. He spit into the sink but didn't wash the excess toothpaste from his mouth.

"Eren Jaeger," Levi breathed. He felt in his bones. This boy was the kitchen phantom. Showering at night, mint toothpaste, brown hair, broad shoulders, didn't sleep in the barracks where someone would notice if he left . . . It had to be.

"Sir?" The boy asked, pulling on his shirt. Levi watched the tan chest disappear under the grey cloth. Levi moved closer, narrowed eyes peering up at the face before him. Big teal eyes met his, unwavering.

"It's you isn't it you shitty brat," he breathed. Eren. It had to be Eren. If Levi were to be honest with himself, he _desperately_ wanted it to be Eren. The younger man raised his eyebrows.

"Sir? What's me?"

"You truly shitty brat. You're the kitchen phantom aren't you?" Levi growled, standing chest to chest with the boy. He looked up at the taller male and grabbed the front of his shirt. Eren looked down in surprise to find their bodies so close.

"Sir, I don't-"

"Kiss me right now, Jaeger," Levi growled. Eren blushed under the piercing grey eyes, spluttering out nonsense. Levi kicked in his knee and brought the kid down. Eren stared up at him, wide eyed, knees pressing into the cold tile.

Levi grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, before he smashed their lips together. Eren let out a squeak below him. Levi growled, wrapping his other arm around Erens shoulders and pressing harder.

After a few seconds of whimpers from the boy below him, Levi started to think that he was wrong. He made up his mind to pull back when Eren's arms wrapped around his waist and neck, pulling him impossibly close and pushing his tongue into his captains mouth. Levi's eyes snapped open as Eren stood, pulling Levi up onto the counter, and standing between his legs.

It went from frantic, scrabbling to get closer kissing to deep, passionate kissing. It stole Levi's breath away. He dug his nais into Eren's shoulder, trying to pull him as close as possible. Eren pressed against Levi fully and that mouth seemed like it was trying to fuse the two of them together, which in all honesty, Levi wasn't so opposed to.

Eren broke off suddenly, pushing Levi's shoulders back, a stern look on his face. Levi crossed his legs and arms, looking up at Eren, unamused by this backwards progress. "What shity brat?"

"It's not your birthday yet Captain. I will have to put a stop to this right now. Though," He whispered, tracing his finger over Levi's bottom lip, which opened under his touch. He smirked, leaning down and breathing his next words into that mouth. "I'd like it if you called me Eren, sir. Shitty brat doesn't seem like a suitable name for a lover."

"Lover my ass if you keep pushing me away," Levi said, taking the opportunity of their mouths being so close to seal them together. Eren chuckled, moving out of the way. Levi growled, grabbing his head and bringing it close. Eren turned his face to the side at the last moment, giving Levi a serious look from the corner of his eye. "Fine, _Eren_ , but you have to call me Levi. I don't think _Captain_ is a suitable name for a lover."

"With pleasure _Levi_ ," Eren growled right in his ear. Levi gasped, taking Erens hair in his hard grip and smashing thier mouths together. They met in a bruising kiss, Levi's legs wrapping around Eren, Eren's arms wrapping securely around Levi's waist and back.

All to soon it ended, Eren pressing his forehead to Levi's and breathing deeply. Levi tangled his fingers into Eren's hair, pulling his ear to his mouth and tracing the shell with his tongue. Eren shuddered in his arms.

"You better be prepared for me Monday shitty brat," He uttered gutterly into that ear, accenting it with a sharp nip. Eren turned suddenly, pinning Levi to the mirror behind his back. Levi's back arched, eyes shutting as he felt teeth latch onto his neck, sucking hard.

When Eren felt satisfied by the bruise blooming onto the Captains neck, he leaned back and took the older mans lips again. He pulled back when he felt he had thoroughly unbalanced the man and whispered into his ear, "No sir, come Monday, the food I make on its own will have you a sobbing, whimpering mess in your chair for me to take you in front of everyone. I think, Captain, it is you who should prepare for _me._ "

And with that he took up his towel and strode away, disappearing out of the door and down the dark hallway, leaving his captain sitting on the counter, back against the mirror, panting and absolutely _wrecked_.

 

Needless to say Sunday was absolute torture for Levi. He had to wear his jacket buttoned up the the last notch to hide the giant hicky on his neck and ate nothing but apples all day, his leg jiggling under the table as his eyes bore into the side of Eren's head. Only once did Eren glance at him, but it was enough to set him off. Those teal eyes stole right into his soul and those lips which sucked on the apple as he bit into it, Levi slammed his core onto the table and stalked out of the room, unable to will his body calm.

Though, he hated to admit it, he followed the boy around all day like a puppy. He stayed well out of sight, but when the boy trained outside with Petra today, he stole away to his office and watched from the window as Eren stripped off his shirt in the middle of training. He also noted with increasing frustration that Petra was checking Eren out and even worse, _Eren knew it._

Levi debated going down there and making up some lame excuse to get Eren away when he caught Eren's gaze as Petra held him to the ground. Levi's heart leapt as those brilliant blue eyes locked onto his own and Eren made a little moaning movement when Petra looked away, distracted. Levi glared down at the boy, piercing eyes nailing the younger to the ground, where he spread out, stretching.

Levi didn't even bother closing his door or apologizing to Erwin, whom he had smacked into when he fucking _sprinted_ down the hall. He stomped out of the building onto the training area, ignoring Petra's surprised greetings in favor of grabbing Eren by his hair and dragging him back towards the building.

"Hange needs him, _right now,_ " Levi snapped at Petra, whom flinched away, nodding. Eren yelped at the sudden contact with the wall as Levi pinned him to the wall. "So help me god Eren, I will take you right fucking now regardless of who walks down these halls if you don't fucking stop flirting with other people and making those fucking fantastic faces-"

"I promise," Eren cut him off, voice dark and rumbling. Levi stopped breathing, staring at the tan neck before him. "But you should stop following me around. It's very distracting, sir."

Levi gulped, eyes snapping to Eren, who looked right back, neck bent, face close. Levi took a deep breath before giving a small 'tch' and delivering a swift kick to Eren's shin, ignoring the yelp that came with it.

"Come on. Hange needs you."

"Yes sir."

 

It was Monday again, and Levi, though he acted indifferent, was so fucking excited. He opened his door to go down to the dining hall for breakfast, only to see a little package by the door. He frowned, noticing the scrawled words on a little card tucked into the string on the package. He picked it up, reading:

_Happy Birthday Levi._

_Eren._

He raised an eyebrow, placing the card on the sofa next to him and opening the package carefully. A long grey and white knit scarf unravled in his hands and he struggled for a moment to keep it from touching the floor. He held his hand over his face, willing his blush away as he heard Hange and Erwin singing Happy Birthday and getting closer to his door.

He wrapped the scarf around his neck quickly, pulling it up over his hickey and looked impassively upon Hange and Erwin in his doorway, singing Happy Birthday loudly and obnoxiously. When they finally finished, he raised an eyebrow.

"Nice scarf!" Hange exclaimed, grasping one end in her hand and feeling the soft material. Levi snatched it away, tucking it away into his jacket. Hange smirked. "Come on, Eren's making breakfast-"

Levi's heart leapt at the mention of Eren's name. "How do you know about that?" Levi snapped, not moving from his spot. Hange and Erwin exchanged glances.

"Everyone woke up this morning to a wonderful smell traveling through the castle, and went down to investigate, expecting nothing, for you know, he usually blocks it off so no one can see him, but there he was, working away in the kitchen, singing a song," Erwin shrugged.

"I asked if it was him and he only smiled and closed the door on me!" Hange said, bouncing in excitement as they began to walk down the hall. "He was working pretty hard half an hour ago. I wonder how he's doing."

"I wonder what he _was making_ ," Erwin said, sighing loudly. Levi remembered Eren's words from the night before last and shivered. "Jesus, look at that!"

Levi looked up at the doors to the kitchen, seeing the cadets and trainees all grouped around the doors, peering in at Eren. Levi cut through the the dining hall and leaning against the counter. Hange quivered in excitement beside him and Erwin just grinned, smiling happily. Levi noticed with a 'tch' that the entire dining hall was full of Christmas decorations and a huge pine tree covered in tinsel and ornaments.

A chink sounded next to him. He looked over to the bright blue eyes that were startlingly close. He raised an eyebrow at the smiling face.

"Sir, you may sit down and I'll bring them to you. You as well Commander and Squad Leader," Eren said, never taking his eyes off Levi's. Levi dropped his arm off the counter to move away, but was suddenly snatched up, a pair of lips finding his in the suddenly silent castle. His eyes were wide as Eren leaned back, letting go of Levi's jacket.

"Eren- what the hell-"

"Hmm?" Eren asked, pausing as he walked away. He looked back at Levi's surprised eyes. He smiled and pointed at the ceiling. "Mistletoe."

And with that he slipped back into the kitchen. Everyone began whispering under their breath as Levi brushed off his jacket and walked up to his table. He simply ignored Hanges open mouth and Erwins wide eyes.

"Just-"

"Shut up."

 

It took ten minutes for everyone to get their breakfast. To everyone's surprise it turned out to be pancakes and fresh fruit. Although everyone waited to eat theirs until Levi got his, wondering what it would be today.

Levi himself seemed a bit nervous, picking at the table cloth. Hange shook in her seat and Erwin simply had his fingers laced over his blank section of table. They had also yet to be served. Levi looked up as everyone began whispering louder.

Eren walked towards them, white pants, white apron, black and white striped long sleeved shirt, tray on one hand held above everyones heads. He came up to their table and the three of them gawked up at him. He set down Erwins plate, which was a large stack of buttermilk pancakes and a side of bacon, Hanges, an assortment of blueberry muffins and cinnamon rolls. Hange jumped out of her seat and hugged Eren, who jumped in surprise, and took a few seconds before giving her a slight hug back.

Levi cleared his throat and Hange sat back down with a smirk before sticking an entire muffin into her mouth. Eren didn't look at Levi as he set down a deep, round, white china cup and a white square plate.

Levi looked down and swallowed, finding it hard to believe that this was his breakfast. Two perfectly wrapped strawberry, chocolate, cream crepes with a dusting of powdered sugar and a cappuccino with two wings in the foam.

"Excuse me Commander," Eren bowed at the waist, addressing the full mouthed Commander, who glanced at Levi, who glared back, and swallowed.

"Yes, Eren?"

"Would it be okay if I took today off from training and experimenting to fully concentrate on todays meals? I promise to work extra hard to catch up!" Eren said quickly, still bowed at the waist.

"Granted. Now beat it shitty brat," Levi said quickly. Eren didn't even glance his way and remained bowed at the waist towards Erwin. Levi glared at Erwin who cowed under the gaze.

"Of course Eren."

"Thank you sir!" Eren said, standing up and beaming before turning to leave. Hange tried to call out to him, but was muffled by a warm, icing oozing cinnamon roll. She swallowed quickly and called out to him again. He tuned to her, eyebrows raised. "Yes squad leader?"

"What are you making for lunch?" She called out. Eren smiled at her and Levi felt a twist in his gut. he burrowed deeper into his jacket and scarf, watching Eren from the corners of his eyes.

"That's a secret until lunch, Squad Leader."

"Eren?"

This time Eren froze in his spot, back stiff. Levi watched him turn, and begin walking stiffly towards him. Eren stopped in front of him, eyes on his boots.

"Yes sir?"

"Come closer Eren. No closer. Take a full fucking step Eren. Good. Now lean down a bit."

Levi snatched the collar of Erens shirt and pulled him down. Eren let out a surprised yelp as their lips connected. Levi didn't let him go until he was satisfied everyone in the entire dining hall had seen them.

"That was for earlier," He whispered against the panting lips. Eren had his eyes closed as Levi pressed a quick peck to his lips. "Thanks for the gift."

Eren nodded curtly, avoiding his gaze, before he turned and almost ran back to the kitchen. Levi smirked as he watched him go before taking his cup and sipping the coffee. It was divine. His crepes were even better and he sat back, smiling, when he finished.

A whimpering mess indeed.

By the afternoon, everyone was freezing. It had been snowing non-stop all week and the warmest place in the entire castle was the kitchen. Levi had gone down to ask Eren for tea, and found he couldn't even get in the door with everyone congregating in the hall. He groaned in frustration and pushed his way into the dining hall and walked up to the counter.

"Eren!" He snapped. The young man appeared in front of him a few seconds later, looking down at his apron.

"Yes sir?"

"I want tea. Make me some."

"Yes sir."

The boy disappeared back into the kitchen. A minute later he came back with a small tray. A steaming pot, a small bowl of sugar, a little cup of cream, a cup with a tea bag in it and a pristinely washed spoon sat on the tray. Eren sat it down quietly.

"What kind is it?"

"Cinnamon, black tea sir. They have very warming qualities sir. To keep you warm in your cold office. Anything else sir?"

"No," Levi mumbled, warm already from Eren's consideration. "Say Eren, will you be cleaning up the kitchen after dinner?"

"Yes, sir."

"How long will it take?"

"A couple of hours at least sir."

"Hmm."

"Sir?"

"Nothing. I'll see you at lunch Eren."

"Yes, sir."

 

It took all his will power not to not jerk the door open and sprint down the hall when he heard Hange's knock on the door. He opened it to find only her.

"Where's Erwin?" He asked as they walked down the deserted hall. Everyone was already down at the kitchen trying to stay warm. He was still warm from the tea he had, which had indeed heated him to the core.

"Already down there. He knows this smell like the back of his hand."

"What is it?"

"It's shepherds pie."

"And what on earth is that?"

"You'll see," She grinned as the walked into the already packed dining hall. As they sat at their seats, he noticed everyone was waiting. Suddenly fifteen cadets appeared from the kitchen and began placing two different dished onto each table. One he saw was chicken pot pie and the other he assumed had to be this shepherds pie thing.

His eyes followed Eren as he walked up to their table and set down their two dishes. Erwin attacked the shepherds pie with a ferocity he didn't even show with the titans. It seemed to Levi to be just a meat stew with mashed potatoes on top. Levi leaned back in his chair as he watched Eren turned to walk away.

"Eren."

Erens back tensed again as he turned to walk up to Levi. Levi leaned back and looked up at the face over his. Eren still didn't look in his eyes.

"Serve me," Levi smirked. Eren stiffened before he took his plate and scooped two generous helping onto Levi's plate of each of the dishes. Eren set it down in front of him and turned to walk away but Levi was having none of that. "Eren. Feed me."

The whole dining hall quieted. Eren bit his lip as he turned, grabbed a chair, turned it and sat next to Levi, thigh to thigh. Levi smirked, draping his arm across Erens chair and crossing his legs. He wasn't suspecting Erens next move.

In one smooth motion Eren picked up the fork, scooped up some of the shepherds pie, grabbed Levi's jaw, which fell open under his fingers, and stuck the fork into Levi's mouth. He closed his mouth as Eren pulled the fork out. Eren's finger swiped across his lip, catching excess of the mashed potato before sticking the finger into his own mouth.

"Satisfactory, Captain?" He asked. Levi swallowed and suddenly realized why Erwin loved this dish so much. He let out a slight moan as it rolled over his tongue. Eren raised an eyebrow at that and his teal eyes traced the swallow down Levi's throat.

He opened his mouth again, raising an eyebrow at Eren. This time it was chicken pot pie and Levi savored the bite. His eyes locked onto Eren's face, which was looking down at the plate, fork scooping up another bite of shepherds pie.

"Eren, do goo kno' 'ow 'ood this is?" Hange managed around a huge bite. Erwin nodded eagerly. Eren smiled over at them, eyes wrinkling. Levi snatched the fork from Eren and stuck the fork in the boys open mouth. Eren's eyes went wide as the fork was slid from his closed lips. Levi raised an eyebrow as he took another bite of this heaven on a plate.

"I'm very pleased," Levi smirked. Eren blushed, looking away. Levi's hand tightened on his chair, thigh pressing up against Eren's who shivered, swallowing the pie thickly. Eren took the fork back twirled it around the plate. "You can't leave until every bite on the plate is gone." Levi opened his mouth. Eren smiled and scooped up another bite, pressing the fork to Levi's tounge.

Lunch passed too fast for Levi's liking.

Levi spent the time between lunch and dinner cleaning his room. He was jittery at the prospect of Eren pressed into his bed, arching his back _,_ screaming his name. His breathing hitched as he swept his floor and he turned to look at his bed. In a flurry he stripped off the white and green bedding and dumped it in his hamper. He went in his closet and pulled down the soft, silky black and gold sheets and thick black comforter.

He spread them out on his bed and smirked in satisfaction at the sinful looking bed. Eren flashed through his mind, tan skin standing out against the silky black, and Levi shuddered, picking up his broom and sweeping intensely.

 

Dinner took forever to come. This time Erwin was with them as they strolled down to the dining hall. Levi froze in surprise at the change in the dining hall. The atmosphere was most certainly different, and most certainly along the lines of Eren's words _sobbing and whimpering mess._

It was darker in the dining hall, hundred of candles spread everywhere from walls to ceiling rafters to tables. It was incredibly romantic. As the three took their seats, Levi's eyes latched onto the single red rose in a clear vase, clearly meant for him.

A distinct humming could be heard from the kitchen. Levi caught words like ' _You can leave your hat on . . . '_ and wondered what on earth Eren was preparing for them. He didn't have to wait long. A bunch of cadets flowed from the kitchen and began to set down plates in front of everyone. Levi couldn't tell what it was, but his eyes were mostly fixed on Eren's figure walking down the isle towards their table.

He looked positively beautiful in the candle light and Levi's heart thumped hard, hands clenching over his knees. Eren came to a stop in front of them, teeth sinking into his lower lip. He set down their three plates and took a step back, bowing.

"What is it Eren?" Hange asked, looking down at the plate. It was beautiful. Some sort of small bird carefully seasoned and roasted, perched on top of a small hill of what were obviously green beans, but dribbled in a red sauce that smelled slightly bitter.

"It's a roasted quail on top of steamed green beans and butter cooked garlic with a crushed rose petal sauce," Eren said quietly. Levi gulped. "Ah, I should mention, you won't feel . . the same after you eat it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Erwin asked, frowning. Eren bit his lip and looked at Levi.

"Well, you'll have to eat it to find out won't you?" Eren smiled, eyes narrowed. He looked devious. "Enjoy Commander, Squad Leader . . . _Captian."_

Levi shuddered at the gutteral sound of Erens voice. He couldn't clear his throat in time to call Eren back as the boy walked away quickly. Levi nodded at the other two, cutting into his meal. Hange and Erwin both cut into their own and everyone took a bite at the same time.

Good heavens.

It was amazing. Levi actually moaned as the taste spread through his mouth. He didn't even hear Erwins low groan or notice Hange's frozen body. He also didn't notice the sexual tension spreading through the air from all the cadets. The blushing girls and stiff backed boys.

He knew though, in this very moment, he was deeply in love with Eren. He cut into his next bite and leaned back, letting out another moan.

Everyone began to eat in a frenzied manner, eating as quickly as possible but trying to savor it at the same time. Levi's hands shook as he ate, Erwin had abandoned utensils long ago and Hange had her mouth stuffed so full she was almost crying to get more in.

As everyone finished, the atmosphere was tense and Levi noticed wandering hands of cadets under the tables. A couple that could still function stood to go back into the kitchen. They came back a couple seconds later with more plates, setting them down in front of each person.

Eren appeared once again, heading towards their table with a blush on his face. He set down three plates and three glasses of sparkling liquid and Erwin could barley get the words out to ask what it was.

"It's dark chocolate strawberries and a small piece of dark chocolate cheesecake with a glass of champagne," Eren all but whispered to them, eyes cast down, back incredibly tense. He shuddered as moans went up behind him.

"Come here Eren," Levi said, voice dark and cracking. Eren took a step closer. Levi grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. Eren looked over the shorter man and blushed, noticing the blown pupils, red lips and blush spreading across his face. "God dammit I want you so fucking badly right now Eren."

"Sir," Eren breathed. Levi drunkenly grabbed a chocolate strawberry and put it into the boys mouth. He watched the mouth close around his fingers in a haze and let out a low moan. His eyes traced the swallow as it went down. "How badly sir?"

"Take me on this table right now. Thats an order," Levi groaned. Eren pushed his hand away and stood, taking in everyones flushed faces and drunken appearance. He bit his lips.

_Maybe he over did it, just a little._

The first bite of the dessert nearly killed Levi. He moaned like a whore, but it didn't matter, everyone was moaning. In fact as he watched, everyone left their now empty plates in favor of each others bodies. The dining hall cleared within mere minutes.

Eren picked up all the plates, noting with a blush that Hange and Erwin had disappeared all together, taking up the company of others that night as well. God, he hadn't meant it to be like this.

Actually, yes he had.

He made his way into the kitchen and dumped the plates into the sink, wondering where he should start cleaning first. He sighed, begining with the dishes at hand. He began whistling a song under his breath. Levi stumbled to the kitchen after Eren.

Levi's strong arms encirlced his waist, an obvious erection pressing against Eren's leg. He gasped as a pair of teeth sunk into his neck and couldn't help the arch of his back.

"Eren," The voice groaned darkly in his ear. He moaned in response. The arms pulled his closer, hot breath ghosting across his neck. "Eren, I need you right fucking now."

"Sir, I have so much cleaning to do-"

"It'll be there when I'm done with you," Levi breath, his hand finding it's way to Eren's cock and pressing, and received a moan and a press of Eren's ass against his own length.

" _Levi!_ " Eren gasped as Levi sunk his teeth into the nape of his neck. Levi relished the sound. Eren's hands found his and tried to pull him to a stop. "Levi, Levi- ah! Levi I- I have to wash these before they stai-ah!"

"It's my birthday Eren. Didn't I ask for you specifically on my brithday?" Levi growled against his neck. Eren cried out at a hard rub of his crotch. Levi turned Eren around and pinned him against the counter. "Why were you avoiding my eyes all day?"

"Sir I- Levi! Levi, Levi I, god your eyes, if I looked into them, I couldn't walk away," Eren confessed, red as a rose. Levi groaned at the response. He leaned against Eren, hands gripping the strong back. "Levi, Levi, happy birthday."

"Eren," he groaned low in his throat. He took Eren's lips in a desperate kiss. Eren responded exceedingly well, tangling his fingers in Levis hair and kissing back, mouth open and tongues clashing. Eren broke away to breath and Levi pressed his nose into his collar bone. "Eren-"

"Okay. Okay. Just give me a moment okay? There is something I'd like to get for you first and- and I'll meet you in your room. Okay? Just- just let me go get it," Eren mumbled against Levi's lips, hands pushing the shoulders gently.

"If you're not in my room in five minutes I will find you and take you on the nearest wall," Levi rumbled into his ear. Eren nodded, pressing his lips quickly to Levi's. They kissed a couple more times before Levi growled, "Three minutes."

Eren nodded, sprinting out the door. Levi went back to his room, standing next to the door, tapping his foot.

 

A minute later a knock sounded through the room and he wrenched the door open, finding Eren standing there. Levi's breathing stopped as he looked up at him. Eren was absolutely beautiful. How had Levi never noticed it before? Well, in fact he had, he had just never thought Eren would be into someone like him. Boy was he wrong.

Eren stood in his crisp white pants, boots and black and white striped sweater, holding a small gathering of white roses, blushing. Levi grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, shutting the door and twisting the lock. He pulled Eren along by his hand, fingers tangled together, further into the depths of his quarters.

"Levi," Eren whispered as they stepped into his bedroom. In the moonlight, his eyes shined brightly and his hair gleamed as he took Levi into his arms and kissed him slowly.

Eren thought Levi was absolutely gorgeous. Hooded grey eyes, parted lips and flushed, pale skin. He knew when he kissed Levi, though he started the kiss, it was Levi that was infact kissing him. He sunk to his knees, hands on the elders thighs. Levi's hands were in his hair, tongue in his mouth, head bent to keep their lips connected.

Levi let out a small groan of frustration as Erens lips slipped from his. He yanked Erens head back and kissed him again until he heard the unmistakable sound of his zipper being pulled down. He growled into Erens mouth as the hands were placed back on his thighs. Levi let Erens mouth fall from his but didn't disentangle his fingers from the soft, silky hair.

He let out a low groan as Eren put his mouth around the button, opening it with with his tongue. Levi shook his hips a little as Eren pulled down the tight pants. A hot wet tongue licked over his black briefs restrained cock and he let out a broken and shuttering breath.

"Eren," He breathed as that wonderful mouth sucked along his clothed cock before coming to the waistband. He forced himself to look right into those beautiful eyes as Eren's teeth pulled the briefs down his legs until they too, pooled at his feet. Eren's nose traveled along his erection, hot breath sending shivers down his spine. Without warning a hot tongue swiped arcoss the head, and Levi watched his precum disappear behind those lips. He groaned. Eren licked another stripe up the vein on the underside of the large member before he came back up the head and placed his mouth around it.

Levi watched his entire cock get sucked into the burning hot mouth and let out a shout. His hips jerked forward on their own accord and Eren's nose brushed along his lower abdomen. Eren pulled back, sucking all the way and letting go of the tip with a lick. He looked back up at Levi, lips parted, face flushed.

"Levi," He gasped, hand rubbing along Levi's cock. Levi grunted in response. Eren turned his head to the side, hair falling across his eyes, cheek rubbing against the hard member in his hand. "Levi, I want it now. I can't wait."

Levi stripped off his shirt in the same second, pulling up a gasping Eren and flinging him onto the bed roughly. He grasped Erens shirt and pulled it off fast, throwing it across the room to his couch, hoping Eren wouldn't ever be able to find it again. He turned Eren to his stomach and grasped his hips, rubbing the dimples of his lower back. Eren looked back at him, face incredibly flushed, bright eyes dark.

"Levi . . . Levi. Please," He breathed out. Levi pulled his pants and boxers off in one go, throwing them far away where, hopefully, they'd never be recovered. Eren arched his back as Levi's tongue went from the base of his spine to the very top, hands pressing his hips into the bed as Levi ground into them. A lovely sound worked its way out of Eren's mouth. "Levi!"

"Eren," He purred into his ear, running his hands down that gorgeous back. It arched under his touch. Eren lay on the bed, white roses crushed in his long fingers, black silk running over his body and Levi had never seen anything more beautiful. "Eren, I'm going to make love to you."

"Levi," Eren let out his name in a long drawn out moan, lead thrown back as Levi's fingers slipped down his body. He kissed along the stretched neck, the graceful lines of his shoulders, hands grasping for the bottle near by.

Eren whimpered as the first finger slipped in, and cried out as the second slipped in. Levi breathed into his back, working his fingers in the burning heat of Eren. Cold air nipped at his back but Eren's skin radiated heat, enveloping him, and he was drowning.

He slipped in the third finger and searched for that spot inside Eren, and assaulted it, listening to Eren's cries of pleasure, kissing the back underneath him. He withdrew his fingers and flipped the whimpering boy over, pushing him father up on to the bed. He slithered up between Eren's legs, arms under the boys shoulders, hands in his hair, pressing his mouth over those swollen lips.

"Ah!" Eren cried as Levi pushed in with one quick motion, burying himself in the tight heat. Levi bit down on Eren's lower lip hard as Eren's finger nails dug into his back. He pulled back before snapping his hips quickly forward. "Hah! Ah! Ah- hah- hah- nng- ah- ah -ah haah"

"Ahh," Levi moaned into the boys mouth, kissing him harder, stealing the younger's breath, hands fisting into the soft hair to keep him from pulling away. Eren threw his head back as his prostate was hit. Levi felt a smug satisfaction and continued to hit it with every thrust. Eren's head lolled in his hands, mouths moving sloppily. Levi began to think he was going to hard when suddenly Eren's fingers dug into his back harder, legs wrapping around his hips.

"Harder, Levi. Harder. Faste-ah! Hah! Ah! Nngg," Eren moaned loudly enough for those in the barracks to hear, but Levi wanted him louder. Wanted everyone in the world to know Eren Jaeger was his. All his.

He gave Eren's cock one quick stroke before the boy came hard, hitting his chin and neck. Levi groaned at the sudden clench around his length before he was coming, fast and furious inside of Eren, who kissed him.

They managed twice more before passing out from exhaustion.

"Levi," Eren mumbled, patting Levi's chest. Levi curled tighter around him, freshly clean from the quick wipe down. "Levi, Levi, don't go to sleep yet."

"What?"

"Levi," Eren mumbled, making sure their sleep heavy eyes connected. He smiled at the older man before whispering, "I love you."

Levi pulled him closer, tucking the taller man's head under his chin and sighing deeply. Breathing in Eren. The hot body against his snuggled closer in the cold night. "Love you too."

 

"Stop that," Hange sighed.

"What?" Levi asked, not taking his eyes from the back of Eren's head. Hange waved a hand in front of his face and he smacked it away. " _What?_ "

"Levi, everyone knows Eren's yours. You don't need to stare at him all the time. It's not like the moment you look elsewhere someone's just going to come and whisk him away," Erwin rolled his eyes, looking distastefully down at his burnt eggs. "God, can't you ask him to cook all the meals?"

"Levi, you swallow him whole with your eyes. If you keep doing that there will be nothing left for anyone else," Hange rolled her eyes. Pushing her uneaten plate away.

"That's precisely the point," Levi growled low in his throat as Eren met his eyes and blushed. Eren gave a word to Armin and Mikasa before standing and walking out, blush on his face and hand flat on his thigh. Levi stood and walked out quickly, not bothering to sat anything to Hange and Erwin.

Hange sighed as Levi caught up with Eren quickly, slipping his hand into the others, tugging Eren out quickly. It took a minute for everyone in the dining hall to pinpoint the exact moment Levi attacked Eren.

" _Levi!_ " Rang sharply through the building followed by a low growl and a door slamming. Hange would have to remind herself next time he was out, to make Levi's room soundproof.

The moaning followed a minute later.


End file.
